


A Series of Modern Headcanons

by okbutwhatif



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okbutwhatif/pseuds/okbutwhatif
Summary: various avatar character headcanons based in a modern-day setting
Kudos: 8





	A Series of Modern Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> these are just some headcanons i hold but I hope you find them moderately amusing

Modern ATLA Headcanons

Sokka: 

-He refuses to use scissors, he thinks it’s not manly. Instead, he rips things open with his bare hands and teeth, often ending up with countless papercuts that he then forces katara to heal.

-He is very picky about music. He insists on having AUX 24/7 because he wants control over the travel playlists (and mostly listens to R&B and rap).

-He likes coffee, but can’t take it black (he thinks it tastes gross) so he only drinks sugary coffee drinks. He once ordered a frappuccino and Toph roasted him for it. 

-He LOVES having his hair played with, and often forces Katara to braid his wolf tail. 

-After his cactus juice trip, he began to dabble in psychedelics and weed on a regular basis.

-He and Suki text All. The. Time. If he doesn’t hear back from her he starts to panic and assumes something bad happened to her. 

Suki: 

-Suki bakes in her free time, and Sokka tries to eat the batter/dough before it’s baked

-She squares up with any man who catcalls her or one of her friends

-She has a pet snake named Kyoshi, whom she lets freely roam her bedroom

-She is a regular at her local Target. 

-She is a skilled winged eyeliner artist. She has never once donned uneven wings.

-She has a handful of ear piercings, and has done every single one of them herself. 

Zuko: 

-He can not drive for the life of him, but would die before he admits it. 

-He doesn’t smoke, but once ate a weed brownie at a party because he was hungry and just wanted a brownie, not caring that it was pot. 

-His uncle makes him a cup of tea every morning, but makes a different kind every day of the week. 

-He tried painting his nails a few times, but quickly realized that fire bending and pretty nails don’t work well together (he scorched the nail polish)

-He can’t cook, so Katara has been slowly teaching him how. 

-Mai bought him a wallet chain and now he refuses to leave the house without it on

Katara: 

-She hosts girls nights as often as possible, but the boys almost always end up infiltrating them. 

-She’s incredible at math and science but doesn’t talk about it because she doesn’t want to become the resident math tutor. 

-She loves plants and has a small collection of them that she doesn’t trust anyone else to take care of. 

-After Aang showed up to several dates late, she began telling him to get there 30 minutes earlier than the actual date to trick him into being on time. 

-She got bored one day and decided to condition Sokka to sneeze on command.

-Her bed is absolutely covered in fuzzy blankets. The girl loves to be cozy. 

Aang: 

-He regularly brings home stray animals whom he nurses back to health before releasing them.

-Complete lightweight. The boy can not hold his liquor for the life of him. 

-He deleted all of his social media after Katara made him realize the avatar fame went to his head.

-He regularly has to look up slang on urban dictionary because he can’t keep up with it.

-He lets Katara practice her makeup skills on him whenever she wants.

-He is very bad at laundry and has accidentally shrunk his clothes in the dryer multiple times.  


Toph:

-She has absolutely no contacts saved on her phone. It is just unknown numbers. 

-She makes it a point to teach Aang fake vocabulary just to mess with him. 

-She was once dared to try wearing heely shoes and almost busted her shit because she couldn’t see with her feet

-Sokka has started referring to her as Barefoot Contessa 

-She exclusively drinks energy drinks. Her bookshelf is lined with empty monster cans. Nobody remembers the last time they saw her drink water.

-She started a prank youtube channel.


End file.
